jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1804 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1794 1795 1796 1797 1798 1799 1800 1801 1802 1803 1805 1806 1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 1813 1814 ---- - A-7= 1. Amoretti, Carlo (1804) - Su alcuni scheletri di grossi animali trovati da pochi anni in un colle piacentino. Nuovo Scelta Opus. Sci. Arti, I 39-47. ---- '2. Anonymous (1804) - Bones of an animal found in gypsum quarries near Paris. ''Lit. Jour. (Rev.) III 319. ---- '3. Anonymous (1804) - Fossil skeleton. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XXIV, 92. ---- '4. Anonymous (1804) - On ''Palaeotherium. London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XVIII 187-189. ---- '5. Anonymous (1804) - Petrification. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XVIII 375. ---- '6. Anonymous (1804) - Remarkable petrification. ''Lit. Jour., (Rev.) III 511. ---- '7. Anonymous (1804) - Singular petrification. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XVIII 93-94. ---- - B-2= '1. Barry (1804) - Lettre à M. Faujas Saint-Fond sur un poisson fossile trouvé à Nanterre. ''Ann. Mus. hist. Nat., Paris V 64-70. ---- '2. Bru, Jean-Baptiste (1804) - Description des os du Megatherium, faite en montant le squelette. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat., Paris V 387-400, pls. XXIV, XXV. ---- - C-15= '1. Cortesi, Giuseppe (1804) - Sulle ossa fossili di grandi animali terrestri e marini scopertesi su colli Piacentini. ''Nuova Scelta Opus. Sci. Arti, I 289-305, pls. IX-XI; II, 379-391, pl. XII. ---- '2. Cuvier, George (1804) - Additions et corrections à l'article sur les ossemens fossiles du tapir. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, V 52-55. ---- '3. Cuvier, George (1804) - Des animaux qui diffèrent du Paloeotherium pour le genre, mais qui sont de même ordre, et particuliérement du genre Anoplotherium, et de ses espèces. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, III 370-382, pls. viii-xiii. ---- '4. Cuvier, George (1804) - Description des os du Megatherium, faite en montant le squelette, par D. Jean-Baptiste Bru, traduite par M. Bonpland, at abrégée. ''Annales du Muséum National d'Histoire Naturelle, 5:387-400. ---- '5. Cuvier, George (1804) - Description ostéologique du rhinocéros unicorne. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, III 32-52, pls. III-V. ---- '6. Cuvier, George (1804) - Description ostéologique du tapir. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, III 122-143, pls. X-XIV. ---- '7. Cuvier, George (1804) - Mémoire sur le squelette presque entier d'un petit quadrupède du genre des sarigues trouvé dans la pierre à plâtre des environs de Paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, V 277-292, pl. XIX. ---- '8. Cuvier, George (1804) - Mémoire sur les ossemens fossiles d'hippopotame. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, V 99-122, pls. IX-XI. ---- '9. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Notice sur le squelette fossile, trouvé à Pantin, dans une carrière de pierre à plâtre. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, III 189-190, pl. XXII. ---- '10. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Suite des recherches sur les os fossiles de la pierre à plâtre des environs de Paris. Cinquième mémoire, sur les os du tronc. Première section. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IV 66-75, pl. XLVI. ---- '11. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Sur l'hippopotame et sur son ostéologie. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IV 299-328, pls. XLIII-XLV. ---- '12. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Sur le Mégalonix, animal de la famille des Paresseux, mais de la taille de boeuf, dont les ossemens ont été découvertes en Virginie, en 1796. ''Ann. Mus. d'Hist. Nat., V pp. 358-376, with pl. x. ---- '13. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Sur le Megatherium, autre animal de la famille des paresseux, mais de la taille du rhinoceros, dont un squelette fossile presque complet est conservè au cabinet royal d'histoire naturelle à Madrid. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, V 376-387, pls. XXIV, XXV. ---- '14. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Sur les espèces d'animaux dont proviennent les os fossiles répandus dans la pierre à plâtre des environs de Paris. Premier mémoire. Restitution de la tête. Deuxième mémoire. Examen des dents etc. Troisième mémoire. Restitution des pie. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, III 275-303, 364-387, 422-472, pls. XXIII-XXIX, X. ---- '15. Cuvier, Georges (1804) - Sur quelques dents et os trouvés en France qui paroissent avoir appartenu a des animaux du genre du tapir. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, III 132-143, pls. ii-v. ---- - D-2= '1. de Buffon, Georges Louis Lecler (1804) - ''Histoire naturelle...avec la description du Cabinet de Roi.(Contributions by L. J. M. Daubenton, P. Guéneau de Montbeillard, G. L. C. A. Bexon and B. G. E. Lacépède). Paris. 15 vols.; Suppl., 7 vols.; supplements to the. ---- '2. Duralde, Martin (1804) - Abstract of a communication from Mr. Martin Duralde relative to fossil bones, etc., of the country of Apelousas, west of the Mississippi, to Mr. William Dunbar, of the Natchez, and by him transmitted to the society. ''Trans. Amer. Philos. Soc., vi pp. 55-58. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-2= '''1. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1804) - Mémoire sur quelques fossiles rares de Vestena Nova dans le Véronais, qui n'ont pas été décrits, et que M. de Gazola a donnés au Muséum national d'histoire naturelle en l'an 11. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, III 18-24, pl. I. ---- '2. Ferber, Johann Jakob (1804) - ''Relation von der ihm aufgetragenen mineralischen, berg- und hüttenmännischen Reise durch einige polnischen Provinzen. Arnstadt and Rudolstadt. . ---- - G-0= '1. - H-1= '''1. Heim, Georg Christoph (1804) - Geognostisch-mineralogische Beschreibung des Sachsen-Coburg-Meiningischen Amtes Altenstein und einiger zunächst an dasselbe angränzenden Gegenden. ''Annalen der Societät die gesammte Mineralogie, Jena II 111-142. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-1= '''1. Klaproth, Martin Heinrich (1804) - Untersuchung eines fossilen Elephantenzahns auf Flussspathsäure. ''Neues allgemeines Journal der Chemie., Leipzig III 625-629. ---- - L-0= '1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-1= '''1. Ozeretskovski, Nikola Iakovlevic (1804) - ''Opisanie Koly i Astrakhani. St. Petersburg (Akademiia nauk). 131 pp. ---- - P-0= '1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-2= '''1. Rosenmüller, Johann Christian (1804) - ''Abbildungen und Beschreibungen der fossilen Knochen des Höhlenbären. Fol., Weimar. 22 pp., 8 pls. ---- '2. Rosenmüller, Johann Christian (1804) - ''Die Merckwürdigkeiten der Gegend um Muggendorf. Fol. Berlin. ---- - S-2= '1. Suckow, Georg Adolf (1804) - ''Aufgangsgründe der Mineralogie nach den neuesten Entdeckungen. Leipzig, 2 vols. ---- '2. Sowerby, James (1904) - on Physeter bidens. ''Transactions of the Linnean Society, 1804; 7:310. ---- - T-1= '1. Thouin, André (1804) - Nachricht von einen neuen fossilen Gerippe eines unbekannten Thieres. ''Mag. neuest. Zustand Naturk., VII 340-343. ---- - U-0= '1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-1= '''1. Zinke (1804) - Nachricht von den vorzüglichsten Steinen, erdigten Fossilen und einigen Versteinerungen, welche in der Gegend um Koburg gefunden werden. ''Mag. neuest. Zustand Naturk., VII 503-517. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-09 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List